


Good Morning

by thelonelywriter



Series: 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fallen Angel Castiel, Human Castiel, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Sam is out on a run so we have the bunker to ourselves, and there's no case today, so I figured that we could just relax," Castiel explained. Dean grinned, smoothing a hand down Castiel's side.</p><p>"And by that you mean morning sex," he stated. Castiel smiled into Dean's skin as Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.</p><p>"Only if you want to," he replied, and Dean ran a hand up Castiel's back.</p><p>"When have I ever said no to morning sex with you?" Dean questioned, and Castiel smiled, shaking his head.</p><p>"Never," he replied.</p><p>"And we're not gonna start today," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, nipping it gingerly. Castiel turned his head, biting Dean's lip gently before kissing him softly, each of their lips meeting in unison, moving in a harmonious rhythm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eighteen was, 'Morning lazy sex,' and I am soooo sorry for being gone for a while, my life has been so stressful and i've been getting prompts on tumblr so i'll try to be a little more reliable now!!

Dean was sure he was in Heaven as he felt a wet heat envelope him, felt lazy hums reverberate through him. He wasn't quite sure if it was a dream or not, but he prayed that it wasn't because the feeling was only intensifying, the backs of his eyelids white as he moaned out Cas' name because it was always his name in dreams like this, never anyone else's.

But then, slowly, the white faded to black and he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to find Castiel, naked and peeking out from under the covers, Dean's dick down his throat. He pulled off with a pop and a small smile, crawling up to drape himself over Dean, obviously displaying his erection that jutted into Dean's hip. "Mmm, you're good at wake up calls, you know that?" Dean murmured with a sleepy smile, giving Castiel a kiss. Castiel nuzzled into Dean's neck, kissing it gently.

"Well, Sam is out on a run so we have the bunker to ourselves, and there's no case today, so I figured that we could just relax," Castiel explained. Dean grinned, smoothing a hand down Castiel's side.

"And by that you mean morning sex," he stated. Castiel smiled into Dean's skin as Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Only if you want to," he replied, and Dean ran a hand up Castiel's back.

"When have I ever said no to morning sex with you?" Dean questioned, and Castiel smiled, shaking his head.

"Never," he replied.

"And we're not gonna start today," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear, nipping it gingerly. Castiel turned his head, biting Dean's lip gently before kissing him softly, each of their lips meeting in unison, moving in a harmonious rhythm. 

Castiel's fingertips just lightly brushed Dean's skin as they slid across his chest and down his sides, fingers curling gently at his waist. Dean's hands, settled on Castiel's hips, moved upwards, one hand sliding up, fingers curling loosely at the back of his neck, the other hand cupping Castiel's face as he felt the warmth from Castiel radiate through him.

The kiss was slow, no rush or hurry, simply a lazy kiss that turned into a passionate one. Their lips pulled away only to connect again, tongues slipping inside the other’s mouth nearly every time. 

Dean’s hands traveled down until they were grabbing Castiel’s ass, and Castiel breathed out a soft moan as his cock brushed Dean’s hip. Dean smiled, then rolled the two over, Castiel pliant beneath him. Hands moved away from Castiel’s ass, sliding up his back and pulling him closer as Dean sat back on his heels, nuzzling into Castiel's neck with a soft moan, one arm slung around Cas' waist, the other around his shoulder.

The two were still warm from sleep, rumpled sheets falling away as the pair moved together, and Dean pressed kisses to Castiel's neck. Castiel relaxed into the gentle, lazy kisses Dean's lips laid onto his skin, Dean nipping at his collarbone, letting him slowly lay back down until he was pressed into the mattress, Dean hovering over him. Dean smiled back when Castiel did. "Have I ever told you that you're wonderful?" Dean whispered, leaning down to kiss Castiel's chest.

"Yes. I could say the same to you, D- Dean!" Castiel groaned, cutting himself off when Dean took Castiel's nipple in his mouth, and he squirmed at the pleasurable feeling of it. Dean licked slowly over it, taking his time, making sure that Cas was taking pleasure in it before moving onto the next one.

Castiel scrabbled at Dean's back, pulling him closer, bucking his hips upwards in an attempt to rut against Dean. Dean granted him that, groaning into Castiel's skin as his hips set out a dirty rhythm, precome and sweat sliding between their cocks, yet the air still relaxed around them holding a glowing warmth that fueled it only more.

Castiel hitched a leg around Dean, grinding their hips together with more force, making Dean smile into the slow kiss they were sharing. "Hungry this morning?" Dean teased. Castiel smiled back, nipping Dean's bottom lip.

"Be quiet," Castiel hushed, and Dean grinned even wider, giving a long, slow thrust of his hips, cock grinding against Cas'. "Ngmph," Castiel grit out, neck tilting back, exposed to Dean. Dean ghosted his lips over Cas' pale skin, his eyes fluttering shut when Castiel brought a shaky hand up to cup the back of his head, simply resting there. 

Dean then let a hand wander down between the two, encircling Castiel’s cock and slowly teasing it with one stroke as Castiel bucked his hips up into the touch. Dean smiled as he kissed along Castiel’s exposed neck, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb, coaxing out beads of precome, and coaxing out moans from Castiel. “Dean,” Castiel whined. “Stop teasing,” he grumbled, nipping Dean’s shoulder. Dean grinned, stroking Cas’ cock again.

“What do you want, huh, angel?” Dean whispered as Castiel kept rocking his hips into Dean’s hand.

“Dean you know what I want,” Castiel said in a shaky tone, his eyes shut softly. Dean nuzzled into Castiel’s neck, whispering in his ear.

“Yeah, but I like when you say it,” Dean cooed, and Castiel, rolling his eyes fondly, spoke up.

“I want you to fuck me,” Castiel murmured, and Dean gave Cas’ dick a firm stroke in recognition.

“Mmm, I love it when you say that,” Dean told Castiel as he kissed him one last time before reaching to the bedside table for lube and a condom.

“And I love it when you actually do it,” Castiel replied with a smirk, pulling Dean back onto him. Dean shimmed down to sit between Cas’ legs, and chuckled a bit. 

“Well, I guess that makes two of us,” he said, popping open the cap of the lube, drizzling a good amount onto one finger.

Castiel relaxed into the familiar touch of Dean, shivering a bit at the coolness of his finger, but letting it slide in up to the second knuckle. Dean smoothed his hand over the outside of Cas’ thigh, and Castiel let out a little purr that had Dean smiling in fondness. “How long were you awake for?” Dean questioned curiously. Castiel opened one eye with a grin.

“Ten minutes,” Castiel responded. A smirk grew on his face as he kept talking. “I was dreaming about you,” he started. Dean quirked an eyebrow with a little grin. 

“Must’ve been a real nice dream,” Dean replied, adding more lube to his finger, slipping in a second one. Castiel nodded, then broke the silence.

“And I hated to wake up after having a dream like that,” he goaded. Dean, thinking of all the possibilities, finally had to ask,

“What was the dream?” Castiel grinned, then closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Well, it started off with me laying on top of you, and you were grinding against me,” Castiel started, but then, Dean crooked his fingers in just the right way, and Castiel was choking out his words, interspersing them with loud moans and rolls of his hips. “And it felt s- so good,” he gasped. “And then I went down on you, and I sucked you while I rutted against the sheets,” Castiel sighed out as Dean slipped in a third finger. “And when I woke up I wanted you so bad,” he groaned. Dean bit his lip, letting out a groan at Castiel’s words.

“Fuck, Cas, you know how to make a guy fall apart,” Dean told him, thrusting his fingers in faster, _needing_ to be inside of Cas. Castiel smiled, biting his lip.

“I learned from the best,” he said, watching Dean pull his fingers out with a little smirk before tearing open the condom packet. 

Castiel opened his legs even wider, letting Dean slip the condom on, and put on enough lube so that he was scooching closer. Cradling the undersides of Cas’ thighs, Castiel wrapped them around Dean as Dean pressed his body against Castiel’s, letting him and Cas each take a breath before he pushed in slowly until he was flush against Castiel. "God, you feel so fucking good," Dean groaned, and Castiel huffed a breath of laughter.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Castiel muttered, wiggling around a bit to get used to the position. Dean kept laying those soft little kisses all over Castiel, little nips at the skin thrown in there every once in a while. He started off grinding his hips down, little circles that were maddening to Cas, so Cas rocked his hips up into it, letting out soft moans as their bodies flowed together, and Dean started to roll his hips down.

Each minute thrust was like heaven to Cas, whose cock was brushing between his and Dean’s stomach every time. And he was gone when Dean hit his prostate straight on, and he let out a choked noise, and then a groan. Dean smiled softly, interlacing both their hands. “Shh, I’ve got you,” Dean murmured, their foreheads brushing as Dean gave, slow, purposeful thrusts that had the two breathing heavy. 

Castiel didn’t ask for it faster or harder, he just let the slow, steady pace move on, warmth flooding through his body when Dean would whisper sweet things into his ear, or as Dean looked him in the eye and let out a breathless, ‘I love you.’ It was those moments that made the pleasure only intensify, made the feelings of love skyrocket until they were breathing hot, open mouthed breaths onto each others skin, the room a symphony filled with quiet moans and the sound of skin sliding against skin.

Castiel felt the pleasure inside of him getting closer and closer until it was right there, and he arched his back, opening his mouth to let out a silent moan, his eyes fluttering closed.

Dean groaned at the sight, the feeling of hot, sticky come between them, and felt his own climax nearing. He bit into the side of Cas’ neck to muffle a shout as his orgasm hit him, and Castiel was groaning in unison with Dean, who collapsed on top of Castiel.

Castiel’s legs flopped out to the side as Dean pulled out, toppling over next to Castiel, their limbs still tangled. Castiel smiled softly, grasping for Dean’s hand, simply holding it as the two returned to a sleepy state. “C’mon, why don’t we take a shower?” Dean said, looking fondly over at Castiel, who nodded.

“I love you, Dean,” Castiel murmured, squeezing Dean’s hand. Dean gave a squeeze back with a soft smile.

“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was un'beta'd so sidenote to that and tell me what you guys thought!! also because i'm shameless [here's my tumblr, check it out](http://blueyesintheimpala.tumblr.com/) or don't cause that's cool too B)


End file.
